Classic Sirius Reaction
by VampireLover93
Summary: Andromeda runs to tell Sirius he is going to be an older cousin, and gets a reaction she didn't expect.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as you should already know. **

**This fic sparked an inside joke called "CSR", or, "Classic Sirius Reaction." Basically, you have a CSR if you go, "Eeeewww!" My friend and I stopped saying "Ew" and started going, "CSR! CSR! CSR!" **

Mea was practically boucing with impatience as she waited for Mrs. Potter to open the door and admit her. Even though it was only five seconds, it seemed like five eternities passed before the door opened.

"Mea, so glad to see you!" Mrs. Potter said, pulling Mea into a hug. Mea recited her usual lines, although today they were almost to fast to hear through Mea's excitement.

"Glad to see you too. Is Rascal here?"

"Umm...yes...he's...upstairs, with James and Remus. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Potter asked as she shut the door. Mea, who'd already been walking toward the stairs, turned and shook her head.

"Everything's fine, just fine. I just have something to tell Rascal. I kind of want to tell him first." Well, second. Ted knew, but Mea didn't feel the need to mention that. She turned and darted upstairs before Mrs. Potter could say another word, pausing only when she reached the door to James's bedroom. Common courtesy dictated that she knock, which she did, but only after cursing the time it would take for James to answer the door- he always did like to take his time.

Today, however, he didn't even bother to get up. As soon as Mea knocked, he called, "Come in," lazily at the door. Mea entered, closing the door behind herself.

"Mea!" Sirius cried, launching himself from the bed to hug her. Mea smiled; her visits were few and far between, since she could only see him when he could get to James's house, and Sirius greeted her very enthusiastically everytime he saw her. Mea wrapped her arms around him, too, and her news was pushed from her mind for a moment as she hugged the one member of her family who accepted her.

"Hi, Mea," Remus greeted her. Mea smiled at him as she released Sirius, walking over to kneel in front of Remus to inspect his wounds that he'd inflicted upon himself every month. Although Mea knew nothing of his lycanthropy- not yet, anyways, and it was becoming more and more difficult for the four friends to keep the secret from her- she suspected something and noticed that everytime she saw him, he had new wounds. There were times when she'd come over with nothing more than the intent of fixing Remus up after his transformations. Remus liked her for this, although at times it did get slightly annoying. Remus never complained, though; he enjoyed having someone take care of him.

"There look infected. Are you sure you're taking care of them?" she asked, refering to the scratches on his face. Remus simply shrugged; Mea gave him a look that clearly said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'll come back later and patch you up; I don't have my Healing potions with me today," Mea said apologetically. She turned to James. "You're too good to talk to me then, huh?" she asked, faking hurt.

"Hey, Mea," James said lazily. Mea rolled her eyes at him. James liked her; he just rarely greeted her.

"Well, Sirius, I have some big news. Guess what," Mea told him.

"Um...Bella's dead?" Sirius asked hopefully. Mea glared at Sirius. While she and Bella weren't speaking right now- and, probably, never would speak again- she didn't want to hear talk of Bella dying or getting hurt. There were just too many years of shared memories between them, even if not all the memories were good.

"No. Guess again," Mea said, her voice a little cold.

"I dunno. Just tell me."

"You're gonna be a cousin," Mea said. James and Remus turned to look at her; Sirius, on the other hand, had his highlights showing.

"I already am a cousin. I'm your cousin, aren't I? And, as much as I hate to admit it, Bella's and Cissy's."

Mea let out a sigh. "No, Rascal. An _older_ cousin. Ted and I are going to have a baby!" The last statement was accompanied by a huge smile spread across Mea's face.

Sirius's eyes widened. There was a long moment of silence in which Mea awaited a reaction, from any of the three boys in the room. All three of them merely stared at her as though she'd just grown a second head...or declared her undying devotion to the Dark Arts.

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww," was the first thing out of Sirius's mouth. He covered his eyes as though Mea'd thrown pepper in them, and continued saying, "Ew, ew, ew," for several moments before Mea turned to Remus.

"What's with him?" she asked.

James answered right along with Remus. "His mum just gave him _the talk."_

Mea gave Sirius a sympathetic look. "Ooo, the birds and the bees?"

Sirius looked up at her, his eyes wide and his head shaking as if he knew some great, dark secret he'd rather not discuss. He seemed honestly terrified as he spoke his next words.

"No...she doesn't use metaphors," he said, placing emphasis on the last three words. Mea sighed, as though not surprised.

"Yes, well, your mother's never exactly been subtle, has she?" Mea mimed Sirius's mother blasting her from the family tree, complete with evil, cackling laughter. Sirius's disgusted expression was immidiantly replaced with laughter.


End file.
